kylexyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grounded
A social worker visits to examine the family's relationship with Kyle. Synopsis Following the events of the previous episode, Amanda has missed her flight and hopes Kyle will let her crash at his place. An awkward moment ensues while they debate who will sleep in the bathtub. In the end Kyle and Amanda sleep together in the bathtub as Kyle is unable to get comfortable on the floor, which lacks sides. The following morning Kyle and Amanda wake to Nicole knocking on Kyle's door. Nicole is slightly puzzled as Kyle had his door locked, and walks away with a smile on her face. At Brian Taylor's home, Jessi is in her room listening to a record when Brian enters the room. Brian is displeased as he believes Jessi stole the record from his possessions, which he learns she didn't when he checks his cabinet. Jessi continues to listen to the record after Brian has left. In the Trager's kitchen, the family are discussing Kyle locking himself in his room. Nicole believes Kyle is taking his grounding as imprisonment, while Stephen believes Kyle just wants some "privacy". Following his dad's comment and Kyle's entrance, Josh makes several "masturbation jokes" to Kyle, which he fails to understand. Lori attempts to convince Nicole to "parole" her temporarily so that she can drive her friends to a party. She claims to be the designated driver. Following Lori's request, which was denied, Josh states to his mother that Andy has chemo and he'd like to be there to offer support. His mother, however, is aware that Andy actually has chemo on Tuesdays. Kyle brings Amanda a banana for breakfast following the events in the kitchen. However, Amanda states that she's too nervous to eat. Amanda is about to sneak out the window to see her mother when Stephen pops up outside warning Kyle that he should probably keep his window closed while Josh is cleaning the windows. Kyle attempts to sneak Amanda out the kitchen door, but is stopped by Josh who is spraying the door windows. Josh spots Amanda and unintentionally speaks her name, which his father hears and questions him about. Moments later Lori enters the kitchen and is surprised to see Amanda. Lori is followed by Nicole who asks Kyle to help her with computer problems. Amanda is sneaking to the front door when the doorbell rings. Amanda runs into the adjacent room to hide as Nicole goes to the door. Nicole is surprised to learn that the woman at her door, Constance Berlinger, is a social worker, apparently a complaint was regarding Kyle. Constance is questioning Nicole and Stephen in the Trager's lounge regarding Kyle, while Josh, Lori and Kyle are upstairs talking about Amanda and her mother. Lori becomes worried after she learns that the social worker will be searching their house. Lori is worried that the social worker will find the cases of beer that she is hiding for a friend. Back in his room, Kyle is shocked to find Jessi has sneaked inside and is arguing with Amanda. Kyle tells them both to leave, and goes to open the window, but is stopped by Declan who moves the ladders in front of the window. Declan is in Lori's room helping her to "liberate" the beer that she had hidden. Nicole shouts Josh to help her show Constance his room. After showing Constance Josh's room, Nicole and the social worker enter Lori's room while Declan hides on the roof with the beer. In Kyle's room, the tension between Amanda and Jessi continues to grow. Kyle enters and asks Jessi to come with him and tells Amanda to wait for his "signal" to sneak out the Trager's house. Jessi leaves the Trager's house following an argument with Kyle. Unfortunately the social worker witnesses Jessi leaving and questions her. Kyle and Stephen are sat in the kitchen when Nicole enters and tells Kyle that the social worker is ready to talk to him. In the lounge, Constance questions Kyle about his relationship with the Tragers. Meanwhile, Kyle uses his abilities to send a signal to Amanda to sneak out. In Kyle's room Amanda notices the lights flickering and sneaks into the hallway. Kyle uses his abilities to knock Constance's glass of water over, distracting the social worker temporarily while Amanda runs to the door. Unfortunately for Amanda her mother is at the door as she's leaving, bringing awareness to the family and the social worker of Amanda's presence. An argument ensues between mother and daughter in the Trager's hallway. Following Amanda and her mother's exit, the social worker tells the family that she needs to see Kyle's room before she leaves. In Kyle's room the social worker looks around. Nicole and Kyle are shocked to discover that Kyle's tub is gone and there's in its place. The social worker notes that Kyle's room is quite "ordinary" for a teenager. Prior to Constance leaving, she states to Nicole that she is concerned about her judgement, which visibly upsets Nicole. Back in Kyle's room Stephen questions the teenagers about Kyle's new bed. It turns out that Kyle's bed isn't actually a bed at all. Lori used the boxes of beer she had hidden to make it look as if Kyle had a bed. Nicole is sat in her study when Kyle enters. Kyle apologises to Nicole about allowing Amanda to stay in his room. Kyle questions Nicole whether things are "ok" for her. Nicole, however, is still upset regarding the conversation she had with Constance. Kyle is in his room listening to Jessi's record when Amanda knocks on his window. Amanda and Kyle talk briefly at the window before she leaves, but not before they kiss. Constance is sat in her office speaking to a group of people via webcam. Constance is reporting her findings regarding Kyle to the group of men and women, who happen to be wearing Latnok rings. She remarks to the group that she understands why they "believe is 'the one'". Dramatis personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom *Jaimie Alexander as Jessi Guest starring *Teryl Rothery as Carol Bloom *Martin Cummins as Brian Taylor *Anna Galvin as Constance Berlinger 217 217